The Morning After
by swansuglyducklings
Summary: Emma's brother's naming coronation gets a little crowded, so Killian steps outside a bit, hoping to go unnoticed. Emma notices, though, and follows him outside, where she thanks him for saving her. They start talking and one things to another... ('Then They Banged Fic' after their kiss at Granny's)


The morning after's were usually tough on her, she'd wake up confused as to her whereabouts, she'd have a massive hangover, and she'd usually have to make the walk of shame back to her apartment. The guys typically just wanted a good shag and went on with their lives. She never cared about any of them, anyways, but it still hurt that as soon as she'd wake up in the morning, she'd have to leave. She was so custom to this routine, she was so unfamiliar to the concept of anything else happening. That's why it shocked her when she woke up to him tracing patterns on her exposed back.

/

It'd been a long and tiring day for both of them, who knew time traveling and changing the past could be so taxing? Once they found themselves back in Storybrooke, they were finally able to breathe again. Things were back to normal, sure the past was different, but the present stayed the same.

The quote-on-quote coronation for Emma's brother was getting a little intoxicating, I mean, Granny's can only hold a certain amount of people. He made his way outside, going unnoticed. He just needed some air, and some time to think. Things were back to normal, was he happy about this? He couldn't figure out what felt wrong. But he could, it was her. He still couldn't have her. Reaching for his coat pocket, he pulled out his emergency bottle of rum. The only thing was, he didn't feel like drinking, he didn't feel like doing anything. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. He'd go to the end of the world for her, when was she going to see that? Better yet, believe it?

As if on cue, she came waltzing out the diner, smiling when she spotted him sitting at the table. She sat down across from him and began talking.

"So, I think Rumplestiltskin is right. I'm in the book now," she started blabbering about something they'd undergone in the past, but he only stared at her lips. That was, until she mentioned something about things going back to normal. "Do you think he's right?" she asked seriously.

"Oh he's right," he muttered under his breath, "or else I'd remember that damn bar girl I kissed."

"How would that prove anything," she chuckled.

"I know how you kiss." He paused. "And I would've gone after her, but I didn't, and my life went on exactly the same as before."

She studied him carefully, he was definitely telling the truth, but there was something about the way he held his face, and the way he displayed his emotions that confused her. Was he upset about not chasing her as a different man? Was he upset that things were back to normal? It was a mystery to Emma, but he knew exactly what his face said.

"Must've been the rum," she tried to joke, but it didn't seem to cheer him up the tiniest bit.

The two talked about their encounterments of the day for a small while, and how things were back to normal. She was a hero, he'd tell her. So was he, she'd respond. There was a silence in the air, only the zephyr of the air and the occasional car driving by could be heard. That's when she brought it up.

"I wanted to thank you, Killian," she started as she found his eyes with hers and locked them. He looked back at her as if she were losing her mind. His eyes asked, without him having to, for what? "For coming back to me in the first place," she admitted as if it was obvious she was going to say that. "In New York," she added softly.

"It was the right thing to do," he dismissed it quickly, trying not to get his hopes up too much.

She didn't accept that answer, but this wasn't the time to question it now. Instead, she asked how he did it. How he was able to find her in the first place.

He answered her truthfully, but he didn't explain the emotions that were behind the story. He didn't have to, though. She understood, and she could unravel it all just by the little he told her then.

"You gave up the Jolly Roger. For me?" She couldn't believe it. She's never meant that much to someone before. That was his most beloved and prized possession, and he gave it up without a doubt. _To save her. _

"Aye," he sighed. Did she really think she wasn't worth that? She was worth that and so so much more, in his mind. He understood that she wasn't used to people going that extra length for her, but she'd be crazy to think that she didn't deserve that.

It was then when it clicked in her. Her walls fell down because of this guy. This guy, this guy sitting right in front of her, was the guy. This guy had always been there for her. He never tore her down, and he was always reassuring her. He went back in time with her, for fuck's sake. He'd do literally _anything _for her. Emma was just beginning to realize that. Now she knew for sure.

Without a moment's hesitation, she leaned into him. It wasn't just her head, like previous kisses shared between the two. Oh no, she leaned her whole self into him, and he leaned into her. Their mouths mended together, sparks flying everywhere. This was unlike any other kiss the two have experienced in their lifetime. It was full of passion, love, hunger, and lust. Neither of them could stop themselves. This was it, this was where they were supposed to be: with each other. Somewhere in the middle of this glorious kiss, their tongues began to dance along one another. He broke the kiss for a millisecond to look at her, her lips followed his as they pulled apart.

"Do you think they'd notice if we left the party and called it a night?" He smiled just thinking about her, and how bloody amazing she was.

"We've been gone this long and they haven't seem to send out a search party, yet." She replied honestly.

Without warning, he picked her up out of the chair she was sitting in and carried her to her shared apartment. As soon as he reached the door, he let her down on her feet and held her close against the wall. His lips moved from hers to the side of her mouth, up her cheek, to her ear. Slowly, he kissed his way down her neck and stopped at a particularly tender spot. He made sure to leave a mark, she was now his, and he wanted the world to know it. He pulled off her leather jacket and took off her turtle neck with it.

"Swan," he muttered against the soft skin leading down to her chest. "Tell me now, or I might not be able to stop myself," he said breathily. She was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He looked up into her eyes, waiting for her to stop him, but she never did. She encouraged him to take off his leather so they'd be equal.

They made their way to her bedroom, luckily she demanded the one with a door in Mary-Margaret's apartment. Her clothes were thrown into a pile on the floor, and his were on top of hers. Their hands roamed each other, never getting enough to satisfy their craving for the other one. He wanted to show her how much she meant to her that night, and tried to show his passionate side, but she disagreed with this action. She wanted him, right there and then, she _needed _him. So, they did things her way, but he was still able to show her his love.

As they drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but stare at her exposed body. Sure, he's been with plenty of women in his life, but none of them were like Emma, and that's what made that night so different for him. This was real, and he was in too far deep, but he had hoped that she was too.

"I love you, Emma Swan," he whispered against her shoulder. He knew she wouldn't say it back. Yet, he thought he heard her mutter an I love you, also, but that could have just been him falling into a blissful sleep with a smile on his face. For the first time in forever, they both wore a smile to bed that night.

/

Emma woke up slightly dazed. Something, well someone, was tracing patterns on the small of her back. It took her a moment to realize the happenings of last night. A smile grew on her face, he stayed. She thought he would, but her usual hook ups usually ended up as her getting up in the morning and leaving right away with a huge headache and doing the walk of shame. Not today, though.

"I would have made you breakfast," he said as she turned to face him. His arm wrapped around her body. "But your parents, brother, and Henry are home, and I thought it'd be a little awkward. But, if you'd like, I would like to take you out to dinner tonight? Or lunch, even breakfast if that suits you. Whatever works best."

"Yes," was all she said. She didn't care when or where they were going, but she just wanted to be with him. He made her morning after's a lot more pleasurable.


End file.
